


Honesty

by Shortandblonde



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Bart Allen was so much better than being Bar Torr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote after reading through some of Teen Titans.

     Not a day went by that his thoughts didn’t linger on the team. Red Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Bunker… the friends he’d somehow managed to make when he was Bart Allen. If he were honest, he sometimes let himself daydream, in the quieter moments. The moments when he and Kiran could afford to just.. _slow down._ He’d think about the _what ifs._ What if they came back for him? What if he and Kiran managed to escape? What if he hadn’t been dragged back to his past, future, _whatever,_ in the first place? What if he’d learned Red’s true name, or met some of the family Bunker often mentioned, or spent more time running freely across the oceans and grasslands and down often neglected, open back-roads?  
  
     If he were honest, he daydreamed about being _Bart Allen._ About being the spunky, light-hearted Kid Flash that had started out as a reckless try-hard, and ended up as a pretty damn good hero. A _Titan._ If he were honest, Bart Allen had been the best thing to ever happen to him. But he wasn’t Bart. No, he was Bar Torr. A kid born into a desolate future, a fearless leader who’d managed to start a rebellion that would spread across galaxies, that would liberate and save _so many people_. A war-lord that would kill hundreds, _thousands_ , in the process. If he were honest, he deserved this. But Kiran didn’t.  
  
     If he were honest, his escape plan wasn’t entirely to save Kiran. It was to kill Bar Torr, too. Bar Torr was a destroyed kid who now resided on a planet left for dead. Bar Torr wasn’t a good person.  
  
     But Bart Allen was. Bart Allen was a _hero_ , a _Titan._ Bart Allen, _Kid Flash,_ deserved a second chance. And so he found a way out. And when he and Kiran stepped out onto the deck of a large ship in the San Fransico harbor, he didn’t think he’d ever grinned so widely, or laughed a laugh so _genuine._ If he were honest, the look of pure joy and love and happiness that appeared on the face’s of his friends, his old team, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. If he were honest, he would never, _never_ , stop being Bart Allen again.


End file.
